


Movie Night

by Healy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Double Drabble, Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Ford Mention, Gen, Grunkle Stan Has Issues, Pre-Episode: s02e11 Not What He Seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: When Stan and Dipper watch a movie, the conversation drifts to an uncomfortable place.





	

“Grunkle Stan!” cried Dipper. “I got the movie you wanted!” He took the tape out of his vest and waved it around.

Stan leaned over, inspecting it. “Nice! I didn’t know they still had _Beach Babes From Mars_ in stock.”

They put the tape in the VCR and pushed play. Soon, the living room was filled with the sounds of “futuristic” surf music, and Dipper and Stan sat down, eyes glued to the set, munching on popcorn.

“Check out those UFOs!” said Dipper. “What, did they make them out of string and pie tins? Ha! Not very realistic.” He shoved another fistful of popcorn into his mouth.

“Hahaha!” Grunkle Stan smiled. “Y’know, at times like this, you remind me of someone I used to know.”

“Really?” said Dipper. He brightened. “Who?”

Stan sweated. _Gee, Stan, why don’t you tell him?_ he thought. _“Hey, Dipper! Lemme tell you about my six-fingered twin brother! He’s the author of that nerd book you like so much! I’m sure you two would’ve hit it off great, if I didn’t_ shove him into a portal _thirty years ago!”_

“Grunkle Stan?” said Dipper.

Stan scowled. “Yeah, a nerd. Now pass me some of that popcorn, poindexter.”


End file.
